


Father's day at the Summer Camp

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s father’s day, and you and Natasha make sure your son will have all the fun in the summer camp.





	Father's day at the Summer Camp

You glanced at Natasha a worried look when you heard your son sobbing silently on the couch, both of you communicating with angry looks before walking together and sitting by his sides.

“Hey, cricket.” You caressed his back. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

When Alexander didn’t look up immediately, Natasha glanced a really worried look at you. 

If there was something Natasha Romanoff wasn’t, it was a soft person. But wen it came to your son, she was the sweeties, kindest and more caring person on the face of Earth. Ever since he was a little baby she hated to see him cry. You still remember the first time Lex fell and how she ran like he had broken a bone, even though he was just learning how to walk and had fell flat on his baby butt. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” She insisted, reaching out and holding his hand. “Did someone do anything to you? You know you can tell us.”

“A girl in the camp.”

You felt your mouth twitching. At six years old, it was the first time your son was going to a summer camp, one relatively close to your house with a bus that would drive pick him up and bring him home every day. 

“What did she do?” You asked. 

“She was making fun of me because I don’t have anyone to bring to Father’s day celebration tomorrow because I don’t have a dad.”

You frowned, not fully understanding.

“Why don’t I have a dad?” He looked up at both of you and you froze. That wasn’t a question you thought he would ask in such a young age. 

Natasha didn’t flinch while caressing his small hands. 

“You have two mums. Do you want a dad?”

He nodded and your wife shrugged. 

“Well, then you’ll have to give one of us away.” She said with a fake sad look on your face. “Which is sad, because we both love you a lot and would be really sad to leave you.”

“I don’t want to give you away.” He muttered. 

“Well, that’s good.” You smiled at him. “Cause we don’t want to leave.”

Lex smiled softly, and you moved your hand to caress his face. 

“Honey, you don’t need a dad to go to the celebration.” Natasha reminded him. “You have us, remember?”

Apparently, he hadn’t thought about that.  

”You’re going with me?” His eyes sparkled.

"Of course we are going with you.” You said like it was obvious. “We wouldn’t miss all the fun.”

“Now go shower.” Natasha kissed his forehead. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

He stood up and ran to his room, closing the door just in time to hear your wife reminding him of putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and not leave them on the floor. 

“If I had to get down one more time to pick your underwear from the floor you’re gonna be in trouble.” She warned him. 

* * *

When you parked, Lex looked _at least_ excited. He was bouncing up and down his seat and looking outside.

“Calm down, cricket.” You said as Natasha left to pick him up.

“I want to play.” He said, looking at the soccer game they were setting. “Can we play, mama? Let’s play!”

You chuckled.

“Of course we do, honey. Come on.”

You grabbed his hand, walking with Natasha slightly behind you. She always did that, it wasn’t even conscious. She always made sure you two were safe all the time.

_The price of marrying a hero._

“Oh, hello Lex.” His camp counsellor smiled when he saw him and then looked at you. “You must be Mrs Romanoff.”

He reached out and you shook his hand,

“Nice to meet you, I’m Alex.”

The boy was probably 16 or something close and was wearing that weird uniform the camp provided for those in his position.

“And this is…” He looked at Natasha when she stopped by your side.

“Mrs Romanoff.” She said with a serious look on her face.

The boy backed off and you gave her a censoring look that made her look at you. Sometimes, Natasha just forgot she wasn’t dealing with threats and just _people._

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Romanoff. I’m Alex.” He said after some seconds and looked at your son with a friendly smile. “How come you didn’t tell us you had such beautiful mums, Lex?”

He shrugged.

“I thought everybody knew it.”

You glanced at Natasha for a second. Lex was in a very inclusive school, where same-sex relationships were common, and probably thought the same of the summer camp.

“I have to go now.” He said, more to him than to you. “Maybe we can play later soccer later, what do you think?”

Your son nodded quickly, and the boy gave him a quick high-five and you two a polite goodbye before running into his family’s direction.

“Mamochka.” He looked at Natasha. “Let’s play.”

She looked at you, a bit hesitant. Natasha wasn’t the best one in sports involving her _feet_. She was a good baseball player, but soccer was out of her abilities. Unfortunately for her, you were even worse and had once broken a bone during a game. After that, Lex never again asked you to play soccer with him.

“Good luck, Mamochka.” You giggled.

Natasha rolled her eyes but followed your son to the field as you sat on the bench.

In five minutes, it was clear that your son was a great player and you wife was a _terrible_ one. It was funny to see _Natasha Romanoff_ being bad at something, and you didn’t even blink before filming her with your phone.

“I can see you.” She said out loud, looking at you when she had a minute of break.

“You can’t have family memories without some embarrassing moments.” You reminded her.

Natasha shook her head, knowing you were right. After what seemed like an hour or so, the game was over, and your son’s team was the winner. Not thanks to your wife, that’s a fact.

You offered her a glass of water when she sat by your side, and high-fived your son. 

“That’s my boy.” 

Lex was blushing from all the running and playing, and you knew he would need a good shower after falling twice on the dirty floor. 

“Let me give your elbow a look.” You asked, not sure if he had hurt it when he fell. When you saw that the skin was intact, you kissed his sweaty temple and made him sit down and drink some liquids before finally diving into the fresh burgers they were serving. 

“Mama.” He turned at you. “I’m sorry I thought you and mamochka wouldn’t come today.” 

“Honey, we wouldn’t miss it in a million years. You are literally the man of out lives.” You messed up his hair. 

He blushed, taking a bite of his burger, and Nat looked at him with a smile. 

“She’s right.” She agreed. 

You smirked. 

"I’m always right.” You affirmed, looking at her. “That’s you married me.” 

She rolled her clear eyes. 

“Shut up. Next time, _you_ will be the one running after a ball.” She stated. 

“Yeah. Keep dreaming.”


End file.
